Naruko Gaiden Collection
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: A collection of one-shots that centers around the new generation of ninjas, their families, their past, and even their future. The author is accepting prompts and requests.
1. Prolong

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Now before some of you get started with me for creating a new story, this is not a new story, yet a story which I once posted over here, yet deleted it. But I kept it posted over on ao3 and have recently decided to continue it, though with some changes. First off let me say, there will be no Boruto Generation. What do I mean? Meaning none of the kids in canon will appear in this story, since some of them, even though I tried, just didn't fit within my story. Really you guys, I tried as I know some of you hate OC's. This is a parallel universe, so in a way, the OC's kids are opposite counterparts from their canon counterparts.

 **A/N:** Also, with permission, I borrowed a few kids/characters from fanart I've seen over on DeviantArt and will post the link to those pictures down below when they appear in certain chapters. I'm also combining this fic with: This Is Our World, Through Our Eyes. Question and this is for all the reader's decisions, but should Kakashi and Iruka have a child in this fic? Yes or No?

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Prolong-Sasuke and Naruko: Final Battle**

Landmarks were destroyed, the sun sat on the horizon, and the tired, bloodied, and beaten down shinobi's lied resting next to each other, each sporting a missing arm. Before the final clash, each remembered the first time they ever took in the other's existence.

A little blonde girl was racing to meet Iruka at Ichiraku, when she paused, spotting a boy around her age sitting all by his himself. His presence emitted a strong familiar sense of loneliness. Naruko remembered standing there, just staring at the boy, and suddenly, she felt a connection to him. A small part of her wanted to reach out to that lonely little boy, but when he saw her, he frowned at her presence, causing her to retract her footsteps. Sticking her tongue out at the rude boy, she had continued on to her destination.

For Sasuke, it was after classes had finished at the academy and all the parents came to pick up their children. Sasuke was about to make his way home by himself when he spotted her. A lonely little girl, sitting on the swings. She watched as parents and siblings came and picked up the other children, while she had no one. Sasuke found himself lost in the depth of her eyes, a bright shade of blue whose beauty was outshined by the pain of loneliness that filled her heart.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were a pretty girl." Despite not being able to lift a finger, Naruko still had the energy to tease him.

"... Dumbass." Sasuke briefly closed his eyes, missing the old days when they used to casually bicker and argue with each other. The days where she would break into his apartment, babbling her mouth off at him, taking over his kitchen, and afterward would drag him off to train together. Sasuke never understood Naruko's sudden interest to grow closer to him, shortly after they were assigned to the same team. When he had questioned her if she was growing feelings for him like Sakura, this earned him a hard kick in the balls and a black eye.

 _'Why the hell would I like a girly bastard like you?!'_ she angrily yelled at his face, eyes of disgust pointed at him. Sasuke was satisfied, able to confirm that she definitely had no stupid romantic affections for him, but that still left questions unanswered. Even after all this time, he still wondered what her motivation and intention of growing closer to him were. In the academy, Naruko wore her grudge and hatred towards him like a badge of honor.

"Ne, want to know why I suddenly appeared in your apartment that one day when we were still genin? Why I suddenly decided to grow closer to you, despite my strong feelings of distaste towards you?" Naruko always had this strange ability to be able to read his mind, so Sasuke wasn't shocked when she voiced his feelings out loud.

"It was after the day I had confronted Kakashi-sensei. I told him how people's eyes speak to me and how I saw darkness lurking in yours. That if something wasn't done, I was afraid of the road you may walk down in the future. I couldn't let you descend into darkness, not before I defeated you fair and square. But mostly because you are my teammate, my friend, and above all... my most special person." The sincerity in her eyes, the genuine emotion expressed in her voice, her heartfelt actions, was all too much for Sasuke.

To have one person risk so much on his behalf. To go through so much effort, pain, and heartache just to save him. There was only one other person who would risk so much for his sake and that was Itachi, but even he was gone. Sasuke had lost so much in his life that nothing but darkness was left to consume him, but... Darkness cannot stand without the Light.

Sasuke than remembered the words she had said during their last confrontation. _"'I promise, Sasuke, I'll bring happiness and warmth into your life! No matter what obstacle I'll have to face. I'll show you that no matter how dark and cruel this world can be, there is hope! Because without you, there's no me. The day you die, I'll die alongside with you."_ Sasuke remembered how he scoffed at her words, turning his back towards her. He thought of Naruko as naive, foolish, someone who did not understand the cruelty of the world. Though now that he thought back on it, it wasn't Naruko who was the naive and foolish one, it was him.

 _"Just what am I to you anyway?!"_ Sasuke remembered screaming at her during the first battle that they fought. She bared her fangs at him; her whisker birthmarks had deepened, red angry kitsune eyes glaring at him.

 _"You are someone important to me, you dumbass bastard!"_ she yelled, before charging at him. Now that Sasuke thought about it, Naruko had always considered him someone important to her, not simply just her friend, but someone special.

 _"What the hell do you want from me? Just why are you so fixated on me?!"_

 _"Even after all this time, you still don't know, just how special you are to me, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"You know, First Lady-obaachan said to me that we are bound by a bond stronger than friendship. That no matter how many times we are reborn, no matter what world we are born into, we will always be bound together. Simply because one cannot live without the other. We are inseparable, bastard. So I will always chase after you, Sasuke. Always." Naruko closed her eyes and uttered softly.

Sasuke remembered how he once viewed Naruko as an annoyance, who everytime he turned his head there she was in all her bright orange glory. Pulling pranks, goofing off, and causing trouble, only to be scolded and yelled at by Iruka-sensei, who was the only one able to catch the sneaky little prankster.

After they became a team and the more time he started to spend with Naruko, memories of his family started to resurface. Memories that he thought he buried deep down in his heart. Soon he started to view the members of Team Seven as his family. They became important to him. He wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect her. He couldn't see her get hurt. He couldn't see himself living on without her. These were all emotions that he tried to bury, to wipe away, but nevertheless, they still existed.

She always tried to so hard to gain others' attention, always fought so hard to prove herself, pushing herself to become stronger but not for the sake of power. She did everything so she could protect those who she held dear, to gain the recognition of the villagers, and... to save him.

"I... lost."

"Hehehe, finally the great Uchiha Sasuke falls to the defeat of the awesome Uzumaki Naruko!" Naruko grinned. It was the same grin that always replayed in his head when he thought about all the bonds that he had severed When his past came to hunt him. When the pain became unbearable. Just thinking of Naruko made everything vanish and be replaced with warmth. It was a weakness he once tried to destroy, but Naruko made that impossible, by always reaching out to him. Despite all the things he had done, she never once gave up on him, nor would she ever.

"Oh, by the way, Sasuke..."

"Hn." Sasuke honestly didn't know how Naruko still had the strength and energy to talk, knowing she was feeling just as much pain as he was currently.

"Did ya really have to cut my hair, ya stinking bastard?!" True enough, amidst their battle, Sasuke had managed to slice the long blonde locks that Naruko had grown out. Now her hair barely even reached her shoulders and was cut unevenly. "That ass is so mine when we get back, ya girly-haired bastard!" yelled the angry blonde. Sasuke held back a chuckle at how familiar everything felt and simply replied with,

"Hn." Sasuke smirked before adding, "Whatever you say, dobe."

 **End of Prolong**


	2. Morning at the Uchiha Household

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Even though this fic starts off in the future, there will be flashbacks and one-shot that will take place in the past as well. The reason why I started off in the future because I've been having all these ideas in my head of I imagined Sasuke and Naruko kids will turn out, which are not 2.0 versions of their parents. Also, Himesaki no longer exists in this parallel world.

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Morning at the Uchiha Household**

Soaring through the vast blue skies of Konohagakure were flocks of birds while down below was filled with the smiles and laughter of adults and children. It was a flourishing new age in not just Konohagakure but in the world itself. The age of technology had improved, taking on a dramatic change that was spreading like wildfire across the nation. The Fourth Shinobi War was over, and finally, the world was in a state of peace.

Though many had helped with aid in the war, some who honorably died along the way, the world knew such peace wouldn't have been achieved if that one person hadn't arrived and united everyone together. The same woman who saved her village from the hands of Pain.

Fighting bravely alongside her comrades and friends in the war, she now had her face gracing the Hokage monument that stood high above the village for everyone to see. She was the inspiration and goal for kunoichis growing up across the world to strive to become and surpass her one day. At this moment, that woman was sitting down at her desk, holding a stack of papers that she was going over before signing her signature.

The once knuckleheaded, loud, and brash little prankster had grown into a beautiful woman, dressed in form-fitting black shorts, a sleeveless orange top, and thigh-high black stockings covered her legs, along with a pair black heeled ninja boots placed on her feet. Vibrant strands of blonde hair framed her face, an inch away from touching her shoulders. Lightly biting her bottom lip, her eyes skimmed over the next document in her hands. Hanging on the back of her chair was the famous white cloak that she was always seen sporting.

"Having a tough time, eh, Hokage-sama?" Walking into her office was none other than her assistant and right-hand man Shikamaru, lightly knocking on her office door before making his way inside.

"Just a little but I have it under control-Wait! Don't tell me you brought more papers for me to sign?!" exclaimed Naruko and began to dread the thought of having to sign more papers, already having to go through three stacks that stood as tall as her desk, and there were even more which sat on the floor.

"Sorry, but yeah. The new age of Konohagakure is flourishing, so don't think your job is going to get any easier," said Shikamaru, ushering in the chunin who sat a new stack of papers down on the floor beside the blonde. Despite her maturity and age, her eyes couldn't help but water up, pouting like a child.

"This is so unfair. I might not make it home in time for Hina-chan's delicious home-cooked dinner at this rate!" Naruko tiredly ran her fingers through her short hair, shooting an exasperated look at that stack of papers that were mocking her. Laughing at her own demise, if she could she would've 'Gōkakyū no Jutsu' the entire stack.

"You know, Hinako really does remind me of you," commented Shikamaru, leaning against the door, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Really? I thought for sure you were gonna say Dai-chan." Naruko signed her name, before looking over reports about some troublesome and petty thieves that had been stealing from local supermarkets and fast-food restaurants lately.

"Even though that boy's appearance is a replica clone version of his father, on the inside, he is nothing but you, yet in his own way... how can I say..." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the right word to describe the young Uchiha, and answered with, "... he's a unique kid?"

"That boy... He has a colorful personality. Though sometimes... I do worry about him." Naruko's voice was filled with motherly concern for a brief second before her facade was quickly switched back into Hokage mode.

* * *

Inside of a small dojo, where outside it bore both the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbol, stood two teens. "Is that the best you got, Dai?" called out a strong, firm, and feminine voice that belonged to a fourteen-year-old girl. Her posture was alert and calm, wearing only black sweatpants with a matching muscle t-shirt, showing off her lean and firm muscles. She hadn't broken a sweat during the past hour of training. Her long raven hair was pulled into its usually high ponytail; her striking blue eyes contrasted against her pale skin, and black fingerless gloves covered her hands.

"I'm not finished just yet! Today is the day where I will finally defeat you, nee-chan!" boldly proclaimed her brother who was a year younger than herself. Though unlike his sister, sweat drenched his orange t-shirt, even dripping from his forehead; he placed his hands on the knees of his white shorts as he tried to catch his breath. After gaining his breath, he once again channeled chakra in his left hand, making lightning spark; though before he could charge forward, he found his sister standing before him.

Without wasting any unnecessary movement, she slammed her knee up against his chin, the pain making him lose focus as the lightning in his left hand disappeared. Another kick in his gut sent him flying towards the wall, his back slamming against the surface before slumping down to the ground.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the floor; since training first began, he had not got in a single strike on his sister. Her skills were far above his own, seeing how shortly after she became a genin, she flew through the Chunin Exams and was promoted to a chunin.

"Your chidori is still incomplete, not only that, but your reactions are too slow. Make a mistake like that out in the field and it can get you killed." Standing before him with a hand placed on her waist, she began scolding him. Holding his stomach, Daisuke picked himself up, wincing at the residual pain from when she kicked him.

"I know. I know.. But did you have to hit me so hard? I haven't even eaten breakfast! A shinobi must have a good breakfast if they are going to kick ass." His retort made Satsuki shake her head at him when a third presence walked inside.

"Ohayo! Breakfast is ready~!" announced a girl who bore a striking resemblance to her mother; blonde hair fell gently to her shoulders, and she possessed stunning blue eyes like the rest of her siblings. Her attire consisted of a peach-colored kimono top with a red obi and a light brown skirt that had a slit on the side, showing off matching colored shorts and a light pink apron.

"But first wash up. Dai-chan, you're drenching in sweat!" she told him, making her younger brother pout. The three siblings made their way inside the large house that was connected to the dojo, which was located in a serene forest that was five to six miles away from the Hokage office's main building. After taking a shower, getting dressed, both Satsuki and Daisuke joined their sister, Hinako, at the dinner table that was already covered with food that she prepared.

Inside the large house, there were pictures on the wall; one picture consisted of a younger Team Seven; two more were pictures of their mother and auntie Hinata posing together. One was taken two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, and another, which displayed Naruko dressed up, wearing a pretty short orange dress and even a slight touch of makeup, hugging Hinata at the reception for Kakashi and Iruka's wedding.

There were more pictures that hung around the house, displaying their aunts, uncles, and siblings, such as their baby pictures. Though the one picture that stood out the most in the house was their parents' wedding picture; standing side by side, their father looked stern as always, while their mother wore a beaming smile on her face. Anytime either of them would question their mother about the picture, she would always smile and laugh, saying how it was one of the best days of her life.

Since not only did she marry their grumpy, lovable father, but also found out right before they would be announced as husband and wife, that she was pregnant with their older brother, who was currently away from home, accompanying their father on his long-term mission. When their father first assigned their older brother to accompany him, Satsuki instantly wanted to travel along as well but was denied by their father, saying that she had to get stronger first, if she ever wished to come along.

Satsuki took his words to heart, training herself to become stronger so that their father would acknowledge her strength and take her along as well. Honestly, Daisuke didn't know why Satsuki wanted to travel and prove herself to their stick-in-the-mud father. Since Daisuke could remember, the man barely showed any emotions, not even a smile, or even cracking a joke, leaving him to wonder just what did his awesome and super cool mother ever see in the man that she married.

"Dai-chan, hurry and eat up. We don't want to be late for the academy," Hinako reminded him. Even though she was the same age as her twin Satsuki, she entered the academy late due to health problems she had as a child. Ever since their mother became Hokage, it was Hinako who did the cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the family. Especially since unlike other households, who usually had a mother to look after things, these three siblings, minus their absent older brother, only had each other to look after one another.

Hearing a knock on the door, Daisuke finished his miso soup and headed towards the door. "I'm off, Satsuki-nee! See you at school, Hina-nee!" Opening the door, he met up with his two best friends and left with them. Once the door closed, Hinako remembered what she had meant to ask him.

"I forgot to ask what he wanted for dinner. Got anything special you want me to make you, Satsuki?" asked Hinako, watching her sister leave the table, after finishing her breakfast, and put on her signature long-sleeve, high-collar, trench style jacket that bore the Uchiha clan crest on the back. Mikadzuki, the sword that was gifted to her as a birthday gift from their father, was attached to her waist like always.

Shooting her sister a cool look, she said, "Whatever you choose, though I might be late for dinner this evening. Do you want me to deliver kaa-sama her lunch bento?"

"That's okay, I'll do it before heading over to the academy. Have a fun day~!" She smiled, watching Satsuki leave out the door, leaving only her at the table and inside the house.

"Let's get these dishes cleaned before handing over to the Hokage office and later to the academy." Standing up on her feet, she performed familiar hands signs known by her mother and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Summoning forth two clones, they began cleaning the house, performing the same old morning routine in the Uchiha household.

 **End of Morning at the Uchiha Household**


	3. Never On Time

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next one. If you are confused about anything, please PM.

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Never On Time**

Walking leisurely down the streets of Konohagakure were three pre-teens, all who were animatedly talking with each other. "Dude, I'm telling you, we have a complete hour to hang out at the arcade before class starts," said Daisuke, talking to the boy on his right who had long brown hair, white sharp eyes, and distinctive red fang markings on each cheek.

The boy's appearance carried a balance that was between wild and elegant, hands shoved into his pants pockets while walking next to a cute black puppy. "That's what you said last time and we still ended up being late. I'm not going through that again, no matter how much I may love you." The one who was talking was Inuzuka Hitoshi, who inherited equal traits from both his mother and father.

"Aww~! Dude, it really just makes my heart flutter to know you care for me so much-"

"I'm still not doing it, Dai-chan." Hitoshi was quick to cut him off, ignoring how childishly Daisuke pouted and glared at him, before turning his attention to the person on his left.

"Sayua, what do you think? Arcade or no arcade?"

"It really doesn't make a difference for me, since we're never on time," said Lee Sayua, who seemed to have inherited her mother's bright, short pink hair, snacking on a bag salty potato chips that were in her hands. At first glance, the majority tended to mistake Sayua for a boy, only to be surprised to find out that her gender was female. Though that was mostly thanks to the way Sayua acted and dressed, which mimicked that of a boy rather than a girl.

"That is so... very much true. I can't deny that fact, but what are we supposed to do to pass the time?! We have an hour before class begins. What do you expect? Something unexpected to happen out of the blue?" Right when Daisuke said those words, they saw three older kids laughing and grinning as they rushed out of a local supermarket. Stepping out the door, the furious owner was yelling at the thieving trio, demanding that they bring back the things they just stole.

"Well, Dai-chan, looks like your prayers have just been answered," smirked Sayua as Daisuke sported a grin.

"Alright, Team Awesome, let's roll out!" exclaimed a hyped up Daisuke, wearing a mischievous grin on his face.

"I thought we were the Pretty Boy Trio?" inquired Hitoshi.

"That's what the fangirls call us. Though others tend to call us the 'Monster Trio' or the 'Reckless Trio," informed Sayua, reaching into her pockets to retrieve her gloves, slipping them over her fingers.

"Dude, whatever, let's just catch some troublemakers, dattebayo!" announced Daisuke, and in a flash all three disappeared, chasing after the troublemaking children. It seemed the gang of troublemakers had decided to separate, each running off in a different direction, only to stumble upon a surprise encounter.

* * *

Behind a clothing store, Sayua faced a tall, bulky boy, who appeared to be at least two years older than her. The older teen compared his larger build next to Sayua, who was a few inches shorter than him. Due to the way Sayua was dressed, which was in a black and pink hoodie shirt with black shorts underneath, it caused the older teen to think that Sayua had a fragile body, compared to his much stronger one.

"Now, little boy, you should probably run back to the academy if you don't want to end up in the hospital," smirked the older teen, cracking his knuckles, trying to spark fear in Sayua.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you, dick face." Sayua remained unfazed, looking somewhat bored with the older teen who grew angry at the cocky words that were thrown in his face.

"What was that, you girly, little pipsqueak?! Don't complain that I didn't show you any mercy after this beat down you're about to get!" yelled the enraged boy, though nothing could prepare him for the livid expression of fury Sayua shot towards him.

"Who the hell are you calling a girly pipsqueak, dipshit!? The only one who is about to get a beat down is you!" This enraged side of Sayau frightened the older teen as the pink-haired girl had a scary look in her eyes as she popped her knuckles. "Get ready to see hell, you asshole," she coldly replied. Shooting out like an arrow, Sayua punched the poor boy until he was black and blue, yelling for mercy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, Hitoshi sat on his target's back, looking completely chill. The poor boy lied on the ground with tears streaming from his eyes, which was all due to the cute little black puppy who currently had his teeth clamped on the teen's ass.

Lying around the teen was a bunch of fruit he had stolen; picking up an apple, Hitoshi's thoughts went towards his best friend. "I wonder how Dai-chan is doing with his target?" he pondered.

Down an alley, hands shoved cooly in his pockets, Daisuke stood in front of his target. "So mind telling me why you were shoplifting from that store earlier? Depending on your answer, I might just let you go."

"Ha! And I should just answer you why? Must there be a reason for why we stole those things? Maybe we did it because it was fun! You know, to have a break from a little boredom." This reply seemed to have triggered a memory for Daisuke, recalling a time when he was five-years-old, sitting in his mother's lap when he asked...

 _'Kaa-chan, why do people do bad things?' asked an adorable little boy who looked just like his father yet possessed his mother's large deep-blue eyes, bearing two whisker markings on each chubby cheek._

 _'Well, sweetie, some people do bad things because of a goal or a belief they stand behind; though others do bad things simply for the fun of it. In this world, there is both good and bad that exists. You just have to believe in and notice the good, and don't let the bad drag you down a dark path. But know that your kaa-chan will always have your back.' His mother gave him a large, bright grin before tickling his stomach as he erupted in laughter._

"Wait... I know that clan symbol." Daisuke saw that the teen's eyes were pointing towards the black necklace he always wore around his neck, bearing the crest of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan.

"You're one of the Seventh Hokage's kids!" pointed out the teen, not knowing how much that reference annoyed Daisuke. Daisuke loved his mother, but he hated it when people couldn't see past his background and instantly began to judge him without knowing his character first.

"The son of the traitor and the hero. Wow, the son of two celebrities is standing before me." Daisuke didn't know which pissed him off more, the fact that this person boldly referred to his father as a traitor, or the mocking tone he was addressing him with.

"Maa, I guess you must take after your traitor father since you possess none of the beauty that your mother has. To have such a hot mom, man do I envy you. I mean, what man can resist lusting after such a smoking hot babe!?" There was a lewd look presenting itself in the teen's eyes that was instantly wiped away when his neck was seized in a tight chokehold and his head slammed against the stone wall.

"You can say trash about me. You can even disrespect my father, but don't you ever say such disrespectful things about my honorable kaa-chan." Daisuke's cold harsh tone caught the older teen by surprise, swearing in his mind that he saw Daisuke's eyes flashing between blue and red. What happened next caused the teen to scream like a little girl and destroyed his pride.

* * *

When the three friends reunited again, Sayua had her unconscious and beaten target thrown over her shoulder, and trailing behind Hitoshi was his dog-partner, Shiro, who was dragging his target by the leg. Though it was Daisuke's target that caught both friends' attention.

"Why are you dragging a pink, glittering turkey in a dress?" inquired Hitoshi, looking at the teen covered in pink bubblegum paint, feathers and glitter, and was also wearing a dress.

"He disrespected my mother." Daisuke's simple reply answered all their questions, aware that the foolish teen pushed the wrong button when it came to their best friend. If there was one person who Daisuke valued the most, it was his mother. So if one was to badmouth her in his presence, expect no mercy to be shown upon them.

"So what do we do now?" questioned Sayua.

In the middle of town, tied upside down to a pole for all to see, were the three thieves, only now they were each sporting a girly dress, horrible makeup, and were covered in paint, glitter, and feathers. A sign hung from the leader's neck that said, "The Thieving Crossdressing Trio!" While people crowded around the spectacle that was catching everyone's attention, a certain trio finally made it to class.

"Sensei, we're here!" happily greeted Daisuke, missing the tick that was growing on Shino's left temple.

"Yes, you are, though you're an hour and a half late." Shino's furious look did not faze the trio one bit, though it was mostly because they were used to it by now. "Detention for all three of you!"

 **End of Never On Time**


	4. Hinako Daily Routine

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next one. If you are confused about anything, please PM. Midway in this story, I was listening to Selena Gomez Kill Em Kindness the Acoustic version. I have a real soft spot for Hinako. Link for the inspiration of Shikadai character, which does not belong to me, but to this amazing artist. If you want a link to see how this world Shikadai looks like, go to SunakiSabakuno on DeviantArt, and look up the version she did of Shikadai. Don't worry I got his permission to use him.

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Hinako Daily Routine**

After placing her mother's bento lunch in a sealing scroll, Hinako was the last to leave the house, making her way to the Hokage office first. Though along the way, she passed by those on the streets who greeted her, waving when an old granny called out to her, wearing a smile on her face. To some people, Hinako resembled her mother, though if one ever saw a picture of her grandmother, despite the woman being a redhead, they would quickly change their opinion.

It didn't take long for Hinako to reach the Hokage office, making her way through the front door, politely greeting those who passed by. Upon reaching the door of her mother's office, Hinako knocked twice on the door before she heard her mother telling her to come on in. Opening the door, Hinako almost tripped over a large stack of papers as she made her way inside, walking towards her mother's desk.

"Sorry for the mess, I haven't had time to clean up or sign those papers on the floor. Things have been really stressful lately," said Naruko with a forced smile. Hinako had always admired her mother's beauty, who despite being in her thirties could still pass for a twenty-year-old. Though as she stood up to be closer to her, Hinako could see the stress lines forming underneath her mother's eyes, due to all the busy work that came with leading and protecting an entire village.

"Here, this should wake you up." Hinako took out a travel coffee mug and handed it over to her mother. Once in Naruko's hands, the blonde couldn't help but take a sip, and once she did, felt a strong tingle that jolted awake all her senses. Her blue eyes widened, feeling all her lost energy return to her.

"Wow, that is one heck of a kick! What did you put in this?" Naruko held up the coffee, feeling armed and ready to take on the piles of paperwork that filled her office.

"Hehe, it's a secret. Something I created to help you out in the office since I know how tired you get," smiled Hinako, only to be caught off guard when she was ambushed in a tight hug.

"My sweet little Hina-chan really loves her kaa-chan! I don't know what I'd do without you!" tearfully confessed her mother. Hinako sighed at how her mother could sometimes become so emotional when it came to the small things. Hearing someone clear their throat, both Uchiha woman looked back and saw Shikamaru standing in the room.

"Sorry to break up this lovely mother and daughter bonding moment, but Naruko you have an important meeting to attend in fifteen minutes with the Fire Daimyō," Shikamaru reminded her. Seeing that her mother had to get back to work, Hinako took out the scroll that had her mother's lunch sealed inside.

"Here, this is the lunch I prepared for you. It should give you plenty of energy, so you won't feel so tired and stressed out. Also here are some pills I got from Auntie Sakura that should help with headaches that you sometimes get when signing a bunch of papers." After placing the scroll in her hands, Hinako placed a small container of pills on top of it as well.

Standing in the background, Shikamaru couldn't help but smile on the inside, at how well prepared Hinako always seemed to be. The younger girl definitely inherited her mother's 'heart of gold', a person who took care of everyone. Something which would come in handy as she grew and became a stronger kounchi.

After saying her goodbyes to her mother and to her uncle Shikamaru, Hinako left and headed towards the academy. The mother of four couldn't help but stare fondly at the scroll and pills that her kind daughter had given her.

"The daughter taking care of her mother. Ain't that something?" smirked Shikamaru, drawing Naruko's attention.

"I feel as if I'm a useless mother sometimes. There are things that I wish I could do for them, yet I can not. I just hope they understand the reason why I am sometimes absent from their lives and do not resent me for it," mournfully said Naruko, walking over to stand behind her desk as she peered out the window of her office.

"Trust me, they understand. You two gave birth to unique children, who in a way, had to mature earlier than most kids. But never will they resent you, they love the both of you too much." Naruko was happy to hear what Shikamaru had to say, yet she still couldn't help but wonder if she was a good mother or not.

* * *

When Hinako made her way to the Academy, she was thirty minutes early. Walking through the front door she immediately spotted the blonde hair of Shikadai, who sat in his seat asleep with his head lying on Saki's shoulder who had her sketchbook out, drawing something in it. Sitting on the other side of Saki was Chouri who was reading the latest fashion magazine that came out today. Removing her eyes from the trio, she saw sitting in the front was a boy with shoulder length pink hair who had his head buried in a medical ninjutsu book.

Smiling to herself, Hinako went to sit beside him when someone stood in her way. "Well, well, if it isn't the academy's princess," said a mocking voice of a girl with burgundy red hair and turquoise eyes; standing behind her were her two sidekicks, who were always seen with her.

"Uh-oh, looks like Akari is at it again," sighed Chouri, removing her eyes from her magazine to stare at the commotion Akari was about to stir up as usual. Upon seeing this, Saki paused drawing and narrowed her blue-green eyes at the burgundy-haired girl, a frown on her pale face.

"Tch, doesn't that girl have anything better to do than rot in her own jealousy?" said Shikadai, even though he still had his eyes closed.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't say-" said Chouri, only to be cut off.

"So damn troublesome," muttered Shikadai, drifting back off to sleep.

"And there's the Nara Clan's trademarked catchphrase," smirked Chouri.

Placing her hands proudly on her hips, Akari cocked an arrogant smile in Hinako's direction. "Does the princess want us all to bow in her majestic presence or does she wish to be brought offerings? Though honestly, I don't see what's so special about you. You may be the daughter of the Seventh Hokage, but you also get everything handed to you. I bet you don't have to work for anything, since after all, you are a princess," mocked Akari.

Chouri could never understand what was Akari deal, who was obviously very jealous of Hinako.

Though Hinako may be the daughter of the lady Hokage, she was one of the nicest girls in the class, the second of course being Saki. Speaking of her best-friend, brown-eyes, eyed the short-raven haired youth, and could tell by the emotions swirling within Saki's eyes that she badly wanted to step in and help their friend out, yet her somewhat timid and gentle nature held her back.

"Yo! Plum-Face! Stop speaking such nonsense so early in the morning. You gotta come up with a different routine; this is getting old fast." said Chouri.

"No one is talking to you, Chubby!" angrily glared Akari. This insult earned Chouri to narrow her eyes down at the girl, and just before a fight could break between either was interrupt by Hinako speaking up.

"Akari-san,..." Hearing Hinako addresses her caught Akari attention, who turned back around to face the blonde. "If I by some chance have done something to make you angry with me, I'm deeply sorry." Hinako beamed a sweet smile that brought forth the imagery of sunshine, flowers, and rainbows, blinding the whole class with her pure heart. Even Akari and her sidekicks were weak against such a smile as the majority of the class couldn't help but say... "An angel!"

While the rest of the class was left in a stupor, Hinako made her way around the three girls and took a seat next to the blushing pink-haired boy, who finally had his head out of his book. "Morning, Haru-kun~!" Hinako cheerfully greeted the blushing boy, who tried to fight away the redness.

"Morning, Hina-chan." The boy tried to appear cool yet was failing at it, not that Hinako paid attention, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I wonder if Dai-chan will show up to class late again?" wondered Hinako, only to hear a scoff from behind her that came from Shikadai.

"When are those three idiots every on time for anything? They'll most likely show up late as usual." Unable to fall back to sleep, Shikadai removed his head from Saki's shoulder.

"Morning, Hina-chan!" politely greeted Saki.

"Sup~!" Chouri held out a peace sign as her greeting. At hearing Shikadai's response, Hinako couldn't help but sigh.

"At this point, I might have to report this to Satsuki-chan before this bad habit of his gets out of control. At this point he's starting to become just like Uncle Kakashi, showing up late for everything," said Hinako, staring out the window when she spotted a hawk in the sky.

 _'...Tou-san is returning home soon?'_ pondered the blonde. An hour and a half later, her little brother and the rest of his little troublemaking crew finally appeared in class.

 **End of** **Hinako Daily Routine**


	5. Breaking News

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is the next chapter! Introducing one of my favorites when it comes to SasuNaru children! Enjoy~!

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Breaking News**

Located deep in one of the forests in Konohagakure, the sound of metal clashing against each other could be heard. Doing a backflip in mid-air, unleashing a scroll that was tied to her right leg, was a girl around the age of fourteen, hair tied in the cute bun-hairstyle. From the scroll, she summoned forth duel swords. Once in her hands, she used the tree her feet landed on to propel herself in the direction of her raven-haired partner. Both weapons clashed, bringing them both to a standstill when suddenly a timer went off.

Hearing the timer, the brunette jumped back, panting as she dispelled her weapons. "Seems we have reached the conclusion of our morning practice, Satsuki-chan," smiled the girl, watching as Satsuki took out a scroll; sealed within the small scroll was towels and energy drinks. Without saying anything, Satsuki threw an extra towel and energy drink towards the brown-haired girl, who caught each with ease.

"You've improved, Nana," said Satsuki before using the towel to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Really? I've been doing extra training with Tenten-sensei these last couple of weeks." Nana couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Only rarely did Satsuki give out compliments to anyone, siblings included.

"I see," said Satsuki, before glancing up towards the sky and watching a flock of crows pass by. Seeing them made her think of her father, curious of when he would be returning back home with their older brother. It was one of Satsuki's goals to grow stronger so she could be of better assistance to her father. She wanted to become strong enough so he would have to acknowledge her strength and allow her to travel along with him, just like he allowed her older brother.

"I must grow stronger," she vowed to herself, clenching her fists. Watching from afar, Nan couldn't help but sigh.

 _'Determined and headstrong. Two things that make me admire you and yet at the same time... cause me to worry.'_ Nana's brown eyes were filled with concern for her partner/best friend. Recalling when she first met Satsuki was when they both enrolled in the Academy. Nana remembered how everyone was gossiping and couldn't keep their eyes off the daughter of the village hero, who some even called The Second Goddess of Shinobi.

Nana had to also note that the girl was very pretty with her raven hair styled in elegant pigtails, healthy fair skin, and large blue eyes. Though while she was pretty, others found it hard to approach the cool and quiet girl, who never really socialized with her classmates. Growing up in the academy, Satsuki began to show outstanding abilities, that made others either idolize her or envy her. It was when they were nine-years-old did Nana finally approach Satsuki and befriend the young Uchiha.

Which to Nana's surprise wasn't hard at all; even though Satsuki wore a cool and firm facial expression, she wasn't as stern as others believed. There was also a softer and kinder side to Satsuki as well, along with an embarrassing and cute side to the stoic Uchiha. Though one thing that Nana noticed the most was how she seemed to admire her father, that man who was once labeled as a traitor to the village, yet helped save the world in the Fourth Shinobi War.

Not many people held a good opinion of Satsuki's father, but despite what others said, despite his criminal past, Satsuki still admired him. Sometimes, Nana couldn't help but tease Satsuki by calling her 'Daddy's Little Girl', which earned her a halfhearted glare from the other. Nana snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Satsuki began to leave and ran to catch up with the girl.

"So where are we going?" asked Nana, walking beside Satsuki.

"I just remembered, on my way here my aunt stopped me and asked me to pick up some stomach medicine for my cousin," said Satsuki, leaving the forest with Nana accompanying her.

* * *

After picking up the stomach medicine, the two girls made their way to the apartment complex building where Satsuki's aunt lived. Pushing the button, they heard two voices yelling from inside before the door finally opened. Standing in the doorway was a man of average height with straight white hair and almond-shaped purple eyes. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he finally took in the sight of the two girls standing in his doorway.

"Morning, Uncle Suigetsu," curtly greeted Satsuki.

"Morning, Akane-chan Papa!" Nana also greeted the man, having met him on a few occasions whenever she was with Satsuki.

"Yo! Akane's still in her room. Oi, Akane, your cousin is here to see you!" yelled Suigetsu.

"Really!" replied an excited voice, throwing the covers off her sick body as a blur of dust could be seen running out of her room and to the door.

"Dai-chan!" The young redhead girl wore a silly happy smile on her face before her feet hit the brakes when she saw just which cousin her father was referring to.

"Oh, Satsuki-chan! Tch, stupid tou-chan, why didn't you say so before!? Do you not know how sick I'm feeling?!" yelled the angry young redhead, glaring daggers at her father.

"It's not my fault you foolishly thought I was talking Daisuke," argued Suigetsu, only to have his daughter bare her shark-like teeth at him and stomp harshly on his foot.

"What the-Oi, Akane, that hurt!" exclaimed Suigetsu, not that his daughter cared that her father was in pain, as he allowed Satsuki and Nana into the apartment.

"So what brings you two here?" asked Akane, sitting with her legs crossed on the couch.

"Your mom asked me to pick up some stomach medicine for you while she was on her way to the hospital," said Satsuki, reaching into her pocket to take out the medicine she had been asked to pick up, before throwing it over towards Akane, who caught it in her hands.

"Thanks~! Yesterday I was poisoned by Papa's cooking," said Akane, only to have Suigetsu march into the room once he heard that insulting comment.

"Hey, my food is not poisonous!" the ex-criminal defended himself.

"Yes it is, you stinking old-man!" shouted Akane, angrily glaring her almond-shaped purple eyes in the direction of where her father was standing.

"Hey, at least I cook better than your kaa-chan!"

"Neither of you should be allowed in a kitchen!"

Nana could only sweat-drop at the arguing pair, when suddenly Suigetsu was reminded of something. "Oh yeah, Satsuki, I heard that your tou-san and onii-san are supposed to be returning home soon." This piece of information caused Satsuki's eyes to widen, repeating the words her uncle said to her in her mind, before uttering,

"...Tou-sama is returning home?"

 **End of Breaking News**


	6. Uchiha Ryutsuki

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is the next chapter!

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Uchiha Ryutsuki**

Naruko sat at her desk, holding a stack of papers in her hands, not even looking up when she sensed a familiar presence in her office. "So I see you finally returned," smiled the blonde, setting the paper on her desk as her eyes shot to the handsome teen who stood in the corner of her office.

"I decided to return early before tou-san, though of course, I didn't tell him this. So when he returns, he will definitely not be in a good mood." Appearing from out of the shadows stood a handsome boy between the ages of sixteen and seventeen; his long raven hair was tied in a low ponytail, having similar bangs that matched his father. Whenever Naruko looked at her oldest son, she couldn't help but think his appearance shared a similarity to both his father and deceased uncle, yet he possessed her cerulean blue eyes.

"You and your sadistic nature. Sometimes I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." Naruko couldn't help but shake her head; ever since he was little, Ryutsuki was always getting his father in some type of trouble. "So, how was the mission?" Naruko asked, placing on her Hokage mask. Seeing this, Ryutsuki began reciting each event that happened along his travels with his father in detail. Though when he got to the end, he wore a troubled expression.

"Before we encountered the mysterious boy who claimed to be a member of the Uchiha clan... In one of Kaguya's Dimensions, we encountered a girl, who wore white clothing and a veiled hat that concealed her face, but later dad confirmed that she was most likely a member from the Ōtsutsuki clan. She was powerful, even before I could attack her, she rendered me useless in a matter of seconds. I don't know what happened during the time I was unconscious, but when I opened my eyes, tou-san had already brought me out of the dimension and spoke nothing of what happened," Ryutsuki reported, the embarrassment of how he was so easily rendered useless still haunting him, clenching his fist as he remembered that haughty smirk that the girl shot his way, before his world went black.

Naruko said nothing; looking up at Ryutsuki, she couldn't help but sigh. "She was definitely out of your league. You always held yourself with confidence due to your immense strength, unaware of when that confidence of yours had turned into arrogance. Out in the field, such arrogance can get you killed. In a way, this was a good wake up call for you." Naruko saw how her son remained expressionless, mouth sealed tight, but she could tell by looking into his eyes that he was taking her words to heart.

Hearing his mother lecture him, Ryutsuki couldn't help but flashback to right after the confrontation with the mysterious Ōtsutsuki clan member, recalling how his father spoke similar words to him. "You sound just like tou-san, who, by the way, has been muttering your name during his nights of sleep. It really shows how much he misses you," Ryusuke said with a teasing smile, watching the serious expression his mother wore instantly get replaced with a much more bashful one which she failed to hide.

"Kaa-chan, could it be that you deeply miss tou-san as well and have been calling his name in your sleep? Have you been weeping and crying in your sleep, calling out to tou-san just as he does with you? There are some nights where tou-san's voice gets low and strange, face red, saying Naru over and over again. Does kaa-chan do the same?" A mischievous glint flashed in his cerulean blue eyes, unafraid of the consequences his reckless teasing could get him into.

"Like hell! Who would miss that bastard!?" exclaimed Naruko, slamming her hands on her desk, cheeks flushed as she jumped from her chair. Seeing this, Ryutsuki really began to understand why his father liked teasing their quick-tempered and vibrant mother so much. Turning around, the proud symbol of the Uchiha clan now facing Naruko, Ryutsuki made his way to the door.

"Don't worry, tou-san should be here by nightfall... that is if he gets rid of all the itching powder I secretly poured down every article of his clothes," Ryutsuki added right before closing the door when his mother called to him. Once out of the room, Naruko slouched back down in her seat, shaking her head again.

"He definitely inherited that sadistic nature of his from Sasuke," Naruko said, before getting back to work.

* * *

Now that he was back in the village, Ryutsuki began making his way to his favorite spot in the village, which was Sakura Panda Cafe. For a while, he had been wanting to sample their coffee jelly dessert that he saw them advertise right before heading out with his father. At that time, Ryutsuki was unable to test out the new dessert, but now that he had returned, his mouth was craving for something sweet.

Though too bad for him as right before he turned the next corner, in close proximity of the cafe, the road before him was blocked by an ambush of blushing, screaming girls who all had hearts in their eyes. Inwardly, Ryutsuki cringed when they flirtatiously called out his name. Some even tried to give him a present, which from the smell of it were handmade sweets. Others requested a date from him, while others requested other things from him.

If there was one thing Ryutsuki hated most in the world, it was fangirls. They were annoying, obviously didn't take their kunoichi career seriously, and they never seemed to leave him alone. All he wanted was some coffee jelly; was that too much to ask for, after being away for half a year?

Glancing towards the sky, the oldest Uchiha saw something fall down, landing right in front of him. The person separated him from the fangirls, who immediately turned hostile at someone interrupting their time with the self-proclaimed most handsome boy in the village. Though as they got a better look at the female figure, some paled while other stiffened.

"Maa, just when I was looking for Ryu-chan, I find him surrounded by a bunch of banshees. This can not do." Standing in front of them was a slim female around the same age as Ryustuki, average height with tannish brown skin and medium length silver hair that touched her shoulders. She was dressed in her casual wear which was some black tights underneath a yellow sundress, holding a plastic bag filled with groceries in her hand. Taking in all the frightful, nervous, and scared faces before her, she dangerously narrowed her eyes, one hand placed on her hip, and said in a cold voice,

"...Scram." There was nothing but a cloud of dust left behind, seeing how none of them were brave enough to face the strongest kunoichi of their generation, Hatake Hikaru. The one and only daughter of the famous Copy Ninja/Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi and ex-academy teacher/headmaster of the academy, Umino Iruka. Proud at her work, Hikaru dusted off her hands, before turning towards the person behind her.

"Glad to see you're back!" she smiled, before reaching out to grab his wrist, dragging him towards the cafe he was planning to visit.

"Tell me about your mission with your tou-san! Don't worry, the coffee jelly is on me~!" she called out to him, before dragging him inside the small building.

* * *

Though after an hour, Hikaru regretted her kind offer once Ryutsuki's fifteenth plate of coffee jelly was brought out to him."You and your monstrous sweet tooth are going to empty my wallet." Hikaru glared at Ryutsuki, who was blissfully enjoying his dessert to notice that her glaring brown-eyes were directed at him.

"But other than that, sounds like your trip with Sasuke-oji this time was much tougher. I'm sensing hard times are going to be awaiting us in the future, but then again... What is life without a few hurdles thrown our way? Nothing is ever fun if it's too easy, ya know!" She winked at him, before reaching over the table to ruffle his hair. Back when they both were still young, Hikaru used to always ruffle his hair in order to cheer him up, and sadly even at their current age, she never grew out of this particular habit.

"So don't beat yourself down over one defeat. Just train more and get stronger, and next time when you encounter her, beat her. Simple as that!" She smiled, sitting back down in her seat.

"You and your optimism." Ryutsuki was annoyed at having his hair messed with, shooting a glare over at the silvered-haired chunin, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I got it from my kaa-chan. Speaking of kaa-chan, I better head home and deliver the groceries she requested me to pick up. How about tomorrow, I'll spar with you?" After paying for their dessert, she got up from her seat; Ryutsuki followed her action once he saw how the sun was beginning to set.

"Sure, I better get home as well. Knowing Hinako, she probably decided to cook up a feast to welcome us back." Since Ryutsuki began to accompany his father on his travels, each time they returned home, Hinako would always try her best and cook up all their favorite foods. It was a feeling that really made the both of them happy to be back home.

"Aww~! Such an adorable aniki! I can't wait to see your reaction when Hinako-chan starts dating in the future," Hikaru teased Ryutsuki after leaving the cafe, walking down the street together. Just imagining some low-life, novice, and lust-brained boy trying to taint his pure and innocent little sister who was like the sun in the sky, Ryutsuki felt a strong sensation of displeasure cloud his eyes, fingers twitching to eradicate any insect that shared any infatuation towards Hinako.

"Tou-san and I would never let that happen. Besides, if this _pest_ truly wished to ask her out, then he would first have to defeat me in a spar, and in the future, if he wished to marry her, he'd have to first defeat tou-san," Ryutsuki stated as if it was a clan law that was written and must not be disobeyed, despite having come up with such an excuse right on the spot.

"...Poor Hinako-chan... She's going to be single for the rest of her life." Hikaru couldn't help but pity both Hinako and the boy who would one day have the courage to ask her out.

In the Uchiha household, rummaging through the refrigerator for tomatoes, Hinako couldn't help but sneeze, and at the same time so did a certain Lee who was at the hospital, taking medical ninjutsu classes.

 **End of** **Uchiha Ryutsuki**


	7. Sasuke Returns Home

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I know it's been a while since I last updated this but since I been in Naruto mood. I thought I might as well at try and update this story as well.

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Sasuke Returns Home**

Outside the sun was starting to set, while inside the Hokage's office, Naruko had only gotten through half of the large stacks of paper that filled her office. Resting her head against the back of her hands, Naruko closed her eyes, wanting to take a short break. Unaware that she mistakenly fell asleep. Naruko only opened her eyes again because she felt a very familiar chakra signature standing in her office, feeling a cold hand brush her bangs from out of her face.

Showing a smile, Naruko peeked open her eyes and saw Sasuke standing beside her chair. "I see you finally made it back, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke kept his hand on her face, eyes taking in every feature of his wife that he hadn't seen for the past couple of months. Every time Sasuke returned from his travels, the first person he always greeted was Naruko. He took in her every feature that he had missed while he was away, missing that smile of hers that always filled him with warmth and love, knowing that he finally returned home.

"I heard from Ryu-chan about the itching powder incident. So, just how did you get rid of it?" Sasuke's good mood was instantly ruined, scowling as he recalled their eldest son's prank on him. It took Sasuke an hour to get rid of all that itching powder only to realize that the brat had left him behind!

"Maa, stop scowling, it's making you look older," Naruko teased, earning herself a glare from Sasuke. "Aww, now you're pouting~! Don't worry, darling, old or not, I will still love you." Naruko reached out her arm and snagged Sasuke by his shirt, yanking him over as she slammed their lips together.

Sasuke honestly wasn't surprised by this and was even excitedly expecting it. Ever since the two had first gotten together, Naruko made it a habit to always greet him back with a passionate kiss. At first, Sasuke was caught off guard but he had come to yearn for those passionate kisses from his wife. Seeing how it was those same kisses that led to the birth of their children.

It took a while before the married couple finally parted, cheeks flushed with color as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Neither Sasuke or Naruko needed words to express how much they loved and deeply missed each other as their eyes did the job for them. Cupping Sasuke's face, Naruko pressed her soft lips against her husband's once more, before breaking away.

"I've missed you," she softly whispered, resting her forehead against Sasuke's. In the beginning, when the couple first got together, things were a lot less hectic than they are now. Naruko did her missions and was slowly being promoted to one day take the Hokage position after Kakashi. Sasuke did his traveling from time to time but that never stopped them for taking some time off and spending it with each other and later with their kids when they came into the picture.

Compared to their current life, things were much more different as everyone was busy nowadays, with Naruko spending most of her time acting as Hokage and Sasuke traveling the world, investigating the Ōtsutsuki Clan, accompanied by their eldest son, Ryutsuki. When it came to their twins, Satsuki was still trying to progress forward as if becoming chunin at an early age wasn't enough, always off training or doing missions.

Hinako did things at a more average pace than her twin, despite both girls being the same age. Naruko had complications with Hinako when she was a baby that caused her to enroll Hinako in the academy a year later than Satsuki. Even though Hinako wasn't as progressive as Satsuki, there was potential in her. Then there was Daisuke, their youngest who would soon be graduating from the academy, starting his new life as a genin.

Everyone was moving forward and growing up, something which made Naruko miss the old days when all her children were nothing but cute babies that didn't want to leave her side. _'Ah, being a mother and a wife is truly hard,'_ thought Naruko, rubbing her thumb over Sasuke's lips.

"You should get home. Hinako's probably waiting for you with a feast of all your favorite dishes," Naruko said to Sasuke, face passive as ever, though Naruko knew that Sasuke was eager to return home to Hinako and Satsuki who Sasuke dubbed the less troublesome ones of their kids. His own way of saying that they were favorites as Sasuke adored their daughters, the ones who gave him the least trouble when they were babies and even now as pre-teens.

While his sons, on the other hand, gave him complete hell, and if that wasn't enough, they tried to compete with him by stealing Naruko's attention away from him. They were brats, but... he loved them nonetheless. "Can you break it to Hinako that I'm super sorry and won't be able to make it home tonight. Whenever you return, I know she always likes for all of us to be home together." Naruko felt sad for having to let down Hinako but she still had piles of paperwork that needed her attention.

"She'll understand," Sasuke reassured her before leaving Naruko's office and making his way to their home. Right after walking through the front door, Sasuke was greeted with the sound of Hinako chiding Daisuke.

"Dai-chan, no touching dinner until Papa gets here!"

"Hina-nee, it's already been thirty-minutes and we're hungry!" protested Daisuke.

"Daisuke, it's been five minutes, and if you try to eat without the presence of tou-sama one more time... I'm doubling our training."

"Satsuki-nee, why do you have to be so cruel!?" cried Daisuke as Sasuke finally appeared in the kitchen. Ryutsuki was the first to notice their father's presence inside the house, greeting him with a sly smile.

"It's good to see that you finally made it, tou-san." After having Ryutsuki greet him first, the rest finally turned their eyes towards their father and saw him standing in the kitchen.

"Welcome home, tou-sama," Satsuki greeted him with a small smile that was filled with affection, happy to see her father home after being gone for so long. After cleaning her hands, Hinako rushed towards Sasuke and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Papa! I made all your favorites!" Hinako reached for his hand and dragged him towards his chair that he always sat at whenever he was home.

"Old-Man, ya late." Daisuki, who shot him a glare, finally fixed himself something to eat.

"Daisuke, mind your manners." Satsuki regarded her younger brother with a hard stare which he turned away from.

"Satsuki-nee, he made us wait for forty minutes! I've been starving myself as we waited for him!" Daisuke dramatically exclaimed.

"Otouto, once again it was only five minutes and of course tou-san had to meet up with kaa-san first before coming home. He missed her very much to the point he even kept calling out her name at night." Ryutsuki flicked his little brother on the forehead, ignoring the glare his father was sending his way.

"Ryutsuki," Sasuke warningly called out his eldest to which Ryutsuki brushed his long raven bangs out of his handsome face, shooting his father a guileless smile.

"Oi, was that a secret? I'll remember to keep my mouth shut next time." It was a lie and both he and Sasuke knew it, which only further aggravated the ex-avenger. Wondering just who did Ryutsuki inherit his sadistic nature from as it definitely wasn't him even though Naruko would say the opposite.

"Alright, everyone calm down! This is a joyous occasion as Papa and Ryu-nii finally returned home today. Ah, Papa is kaa-san joining us?" From the look in her eyes, Sasuke knew Hinako was holding out hope that Naruko would be joining them. This look was added with the one Daisuke sent his way and felt bad to be the one to crush their hopes.

"Due to work, your kaa-san won't be joining us tonight." The crestfallen looks on their faces honestly stabbed at Sasuke, who followed it by saying, "But she is deeply saddened that she can not be here tonight with the rest of us."

"That's okay... I know how important her job is to the village." Hinako masked her disappointment with a smile and finally joined her equally disappointed younger brother at the table. Even after time had passed for them to have gotten used to not seeing their mother at the dinner table, staring at that empty chair still hurt both siblings. Missing their mother's loud cheerful laugh, weird stories, arguing with their father over something pointless.

"So what have we missed since we've been away?" asked Ryutsuki, distracting both Hinako and Daisuke away from their feelings towards their mother's absence. He listened to when the two excitedly began to tell him all the things that happened so far since both he and his father were away.

Sitting at the head of the table, watching over his children chattering with each other, Sasuke knew this was where he belonged. Even though he may have dedicated his life to protecting his village, Sasuke's home would always be with Naruko and their children.

"Wait... You did what to the Hokage monument?" Sasuke interrupted.

 **End of** **Sasuke Returns Home**


	8. Omake: Rooms Arrangements

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This chapter was totally inspired by a pic I saw once on Pinterest but can not find anymore.

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Omake: Rooms Arrangements**

Sasuke stood outside his and Naruko's door in the middle of a glaring contest with his four-year-old son. It really was uncanny how much the boy resembled him as Sasuke felt as if he was glaring at a younger version of himself.

"You're four now. You can start sleeping in your own bed."

"But I wanna sleep with kaa-chan!" His little miniature clone stomped his feet and pouted his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. If Naruko saw this, she would have found this highly amusing, squealing at their youngest's adorableness... but Sasuke was not Daisuke's mother.

"You're a big boy now; you can sleep in your room. It's time for kaa-chan and tou-san to have their bed back now." Leaving out the fact that Sasuke just deeply missed waking up with Naruko in his arms and not to mention their morning cuddle session, something which he would never admit to out loud, not even in a thousand years.

"Tou-chan, you're old too!"

"Tou-chan is married to kaa-chan. I'm allowed to sleep in the same bed as her."

"Kaa-chan likes sleeping with me better than tou-chan! 'Cause kaa-chan says I'm adorable and you... are always grumpy!" Daisuke stated this like it was a proud fact, further aggravating his father. Done with words, Sasuke reached forward to pick up his mini clone.

"You're sleeping in your room and that is final."

"No! No! Don't wanna! K-Kaa-chan!"

At the sound of wailing, and before Sasuke could dispose of his son in his own room, Naruko opened their bedroom door and stepped out. Sasuke honestly found the sight of his petite blonde wife with her short blonde locks in disarray, sleepy eyes, wearing nothing but a black shirt with some matching shorts and fox slippers on her feet, secretly adorable.

Too bad that sight became ruined when the mother fox saw her kit weeping and held hostage by his father and instantly snatched him away. "Just what is going on? Why is my adorable Dai-chan crying?" She fussed over her youngest, bouncing him on her hip, and before Sasuke could get a word in, his son had already opened his mouth.

The pitiful look he expressed towards his mother did not give Sasuke a good feeling, azure eyes just like his mother, chubby cheeks stained with tears. "Tou-chan is being mean to me! He said that you didn't want me sleeping with you anymore." Cue waterworks and Naruko shooting Sasuke a withering look that left him paralyzed and unable to defend himself.

"Shh, don't mind your tou-chan. He's just being a big meanie like usual. Kaa-chan loves having you sleep with her. A matter of fact, tonight it's just going to be you and me as tou-chan is sleeping on the couch." Naruko comforted their son, wiping away his tears and nuzzling those chubby cheeks of his that roused laughter from the kit. The sight was truly adorable, yet Sasuke felt nothing but despair.

The sole Uchiha felt as if they had wronged him; it was time for their son to sleep in his own room! He wasn't even that hard on him, but the brat knew how to put on a pitiful act that always turned Naruko against him. Sasuke vowed that Daisuke inherited it from his older brother because Ryutsuki was the same way and still is. The exact same reasons when Naruko was pregnant with Daisuke, Sasuke had hoped for another daughter as they didn't get him in trouble constantly nor try to steal their mother's affection away from him.

Sasuke was brought from out of his thoughts when a pillow and some blankets were thrown in his face. "Have a nice rest, teme!" Despite the smile on her face, Naruko's words were filled with sarcasm, slamming the door right in his stoic face. Sasuke was tossing and turning all night, becoming fed up enough that he, one of the strongest shinobi in the world, tried to sneak into his bedroom that he shared with his wife.

Using his shinobi training, Sasuke crept through the room and could make out two bodies on the bed, one of which was Naruko clutching their slumbering, fair-skinned son to her bosom. Sasuke scowled at the sight; that was his spot, yet Daisuke had taken claim of it.

Vowing to reclaim what once belonged to him, Sasuke took a step forward, the bed a mere centimeter in front of him. Only to realize his own mistake at the last second when a series of chakra chains sprung out and imprisoned him. Staring down at the ground, Sasuke saw a seal placed right underneath the sole of his left foot.

"You should've stayed on the couch, teme," Naruko calmly called out to him without even opening her eyes, cuddling their son closer to her. Surrendering to his fate, Sasuke wanted to ask kami, why couldn't their youngest been born a girl?

 **End of Omake #1**


	9. Another Day at the Academy

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So I've been watching Boruto, trying to get a feel of how the Naruto world has changed and become more modernized. Also, Chouri looks different from her Boruto! counterpart, seeing how I wanted them to be somewhat opposite of each other. Another thing, should I change the Boruto! Sand trio or keep them. A part of me wants to change them... and another part of me says I should leave it up to the readers.

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Another Day at the Academy**

Walking on the path that led to the Hokage building were Daisuke and Hinako. "Now that tou-chan is back that means no more morning training with Satsuki-nee. Ah, the fresh smell of freedom!" Daisuke dramatically shed tears, not wanting to relive the agony of having his tail handed to him by his powerful older sister. Satsuki was ruthless when it came to their morning daily training practice, and since graduation was looming around the corner, she had gotten worse.

"Satsuki is only doing it for your own benefit. One day, you are going to appreciate the grueling training she put you through," Hinako kindly advised her younger brother, causing him to pout.

"I know! I know! But the pain is freaking unbearable! Can she go a little easier on me?" inquired Daisuke, not in favor of walking to school with sore aching muscles.

"Though we are currently in a time of peace, such times never seem to last forever. Satsuki is only preparing for the future. Besides once you become a true shinobi, you'll have to face much harsher pain than what Satsuki inflicts on you," said Hinako, the view of the Hokage building, which was still under reconstruction, coming into their sights.

"Say, what kind of reconstruction do you think they are doing? Since last year, more and more buildings have been added on, but for what reason?" Daisuke curiously asked, seeing how the Hokage building was starting to resemble more of a CEO headquarters. During the reign of the sixth Hokage, the Academy and the Hokage Administrative Division separated and now existed in their own individual area.

Walking inside the building, the place seemed busier than usual. Chunins were running around carrying large stacks of paper; people were barking out orders. Everyone seemed to be in a rush for some odd reason.

"We need these papers digitized soon. Our deadline is approaching!" shouted a brunette woman with glasses. Hinako recognized this woman, whose name was Michiko. Whenever she came to deliver her mother's lunch, Michiko would always take the time out to greet her kindly. Though not today as everything was complete mayhem!

"Keiji, has the IT Department been finalized yet?"

"Not yet, ma!" responded a man, holding a phone to his ear.

"What about the Department of Finance?"

"It's complete!" shouted a woman. Very cautiously, Hinako and Daisuke observed their surroundings, carefully making their way to Naruko's office by taking the elevator. Once they were let off on the right floor, they made their way to her office. Opening the doorknob and letting themselves inside, they found it filled with chunin and joinin who Naruko was in the middle of having a serious discussion with. Spotting the two kids, Shikamaru made his way over to them.

"Sorry, but your kaa-san is the middle of a serious meeting. You probably won't be able to see much of her today." Shikamaru shot the two an apologetic smile, holding out his hand as Hinako silently handed over the scroll with her mother's lunch sealed inside.

"We understand. Tell kaa-chan we wish her good luck~!" Hinako whispered, shooting her godfather a smile, before grabbing Daisuke's hand. Unaware that right before leaving, Naruko caught a glimpse of their backs and was kicked with a sense of guilt. She promised herself that soon, once all of this was over with, she was going to make it up to them.

* * *

"Just what the heck was all that about!? Never have I seen the Hokage building in a state of utter mayhem! And why did kaa-chan have all those chunin and jonin in her office? Not only that, I caught word of one them saying something about a big reveal? I'm so confused right now!" Daisuke frustratedly pulled at his hair; walking beside him, Hinako was in deep thought.

"Hmm, kaa-san has always thought outside the box. So whatever she's doing, it's for the good of the village," said Hinako as the two made their way to the academy. Over the years, the Academy had taken on a drastic transformation. After adding on a kindergarten division, the academy was now known to teach and care for students starting from the age of five until the age of thirteen.

A day-care center had also been added on, and students could now take non-ninja geared courses if they so wish. Such changes were thanks to the current Headmistress, wife of the sixth Hokage, Hatake Iruka. Finally, having made it onto school grounds, the siblings made their way to class.

"Ohayo, everyone~! Guess who's early for once!" Daisuke greeted all his classmates with a two-finger salute and a cute grin.

"Dai-chan~!" Immediately half of the girls in the class affectionately called out his name. Much like his older brother, his father's younger self, and even his late uncle, Daisuke too had his own fangirls, but unlike the rest of his family, Daisuke had no problem with his fangirls and even treated them with kindness. Not minding when the girls crowded around and excitedly began chatting with him, some even presenting him presents.

Shaking her head at her younger brother, Hinako left to take her seat which was right next to Haruto who greeted the blonde Uchiha with a blush as usual.

"Dai-chan, what do you think of new hairstyle?" asked a cute girl, wearing a floral print outfit with her hair pulled into drilled pigtails.

"You look super stylish, Aiko-chan!"

"Dai-chan, I made you sweets!" said another cute girl with long dark hair, wearing a lolita-inspired outfit, presenting a bow wrapped box to Daisuke.

"Thanks, Izumi-chan!"

"Dai-chan, I need help with chakra control!" A girl with short brown hair, dressed in tomboyish attire, called out to him.

"Meet me after school, Momo-chan!"

Effortless and with a smile, Daisuke replied to each girl who called out to him. "So for once, the idiot made it on time," Daisuke heard a familiar voice say and looked towards the direction it came from and saw Shikadai.

"Yo, Shika-chan! How's it going~!"

"Don't call me that, idiot, and just where are your two sidekicks?" questioned the Nara, only to have his question answered when the door suddenly slammed open. Entering the classroom was Sayua and Hitoshi. Walking passed the group of giggling and smiling fangirls, Sayua grabbed Daisuke by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him away.

This immediately earned protests from the girls until Hitoshi stepped forward. "Sorry, girls, but class is about to begin. You'll see him during lunch or after school," Hitoshi kindly apologized; that handsome smile of his had each girl blushing and nodding in silence. Once the three took their seats, Chouri's voice called out to Daisuke.

"Dai-chan, I'm sad. You didn't even greet me," pouted Chouri, causing Daisuke to get down on one knee, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Chouri, my beautiful butterfly, please forgive me for not greeting my queen first," Daisuke woefully apologized, ignoring the bashful stares some of the boys were giving him at his boldness to show affection in public.

"Ah, you really know how to flatter a girl!" squealed Chouri, ignoring all the glares some of the fangirls were sending her way.

"He's nothing but a flirt and a cunning fox," commented Shikadai, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"I take that as a compliment, Shika-chan!"

"M-Morning, Dai-chan!" Pausing from her drawing, Saki greeted the youngest Uchiha.

"Morning my adorable Saki-chan~!" winked Daisuke to which Saki blushed and Shikadai sent him a glare over her head. Soon the door opened and Shino-sensei walked in, dragging a screaming and swearing Akane. Leaving those who were familiar with the redhead's temper to question just who was brave enough to piss her off this morning.

"I'm telling you, sensei, that b-"

"Akane, watch your language!" Shino reprimanded the fierce Uzumaki, who huffed and crossed her arms over her shoulders.

"Okay, wanna-be-princess from class A-2 started it first!"

"Despite who started it first, Akane, you are not allowed to threaten your schoolmates by dismembering them! Now go to your seat; we will discuss your behavior after school," instructed Shino, sending Akane to her seat which was on the other side of Haruto.

After Akane was finally in her seat, Shina started class. "Alright, now let's discuss the Academy's upcoming School Festival."

 **End of** **Another Day at the Academy**


	10. Ideas for the School Festival

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'M ALIVE! I not dead guys and neither is this story! So happy to be updating a chapter for this story! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! XD

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Ideas for the School Festival**

"So are there any ideas some of you would like to share for the upcoming School Festival?" Shino directed this question towards his students as many hands shot up in the air, yelling out their ideas.

"How about a barbecue?" shouted a boy.

"No, we should totally do a maid theme!" said another boy only to be nudged in the arm by his friend.

"Dude, that's totally cliche!"

"Yeah, how about instead of a maid cafe, let's do a butler themed cafe!" requested one of the girls.

"Ah, to be able to see the hottest guys in our class as butlers is a dream come true," blushed a girl, daydreaming about Daisuke and Hitoshi as butlers. A sentiment that was shared with many other girls.

"Or better yet, how about a cross-dressing themed cafe? Where boys dress up as girls and girls dress up as boys!" excitedly announced the tom-boy girl Momo-chan, who was a Daisuke fangirl.

This certainly got the girls chatting with excitement while some of the boys looked as if they were just handed a death sentence. "Oho, the thought of our top two bishounen as girls is certainly exciting." A sly smirk graced Chouri's face while the boys she was talking about, Daisuke and Hitoshi, seemed completely unbothered by the idea.

"How about I write down all the ideas here on the board and you all vote on the idea you want to do most. By the end of the week, the idea with the highest votes will be the theme for our class. Now let's begin our lessons." The students in the class agreed with this idea, settling down as Shino began class.

* * *

After class, Daisuke, Hitoshi, and Sayua, along with Shikadai, Chouri, and Saki, made their way inside Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant, greeting Ayame who was familiar with the group of children who had been visiting this establishment since they were toddlers.

Taking a seat in their favorite booth, the group sat down and started talking about the list of themes for their class to vote on. "I really hope we do the butler-theme one," shyly said Saiko. Her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink as she thought about Shikadai dressed in a butler uniform.

"Naw, we should totally do the crossdressing one. I mean, can you just imagine the boys in our class dressed as girls. I believe these two can pull it off..." Chouri pointed towards Daisuke and Hitoshi, "... but I highly doubt this lazy sack of bones can. Which would be hilarious~!" grinned Chouri, pointing at Shikadai who glared coldly at her.

"Over my dead body," seethed the young blonde Nara, which only caused Chouri to laugh out loud. Gracing the group with her presence, Ayame began taking their orders.

"So that is three Ebi Ramens, two Torikotsu Ramen, and one Ultra Naru-chan Miso Chashu Pork Special. Alright, your order will be handed out to you shortly~!" said Ayame before leaving as the group changed their topic to something more recent.

"So, I heard Sasuke-oji has returned home yesterday." Sayua was the first to bring it up, having overheard her mother talking about it with her father.

"Yep, meaning no morning practice with Satsuki-nee. Ah, sweet freedom!" smiled Daisuke. The joy of not having to wake up to Satsuki tying him up and dragging him to their morning training session was like a breath of fresh air.

"How is Sasuke-oji? Still a man of few words?" questioned Hitoshi, now understanding why his mother was in a sour mood the other day and the reason behind her stabbing a voodoo doll of Daisuke's father.

"The only word that exists in that man's dictionary is 'Hn'. I still don't understand what kaa-san saw in tou-san to marry him. Oh well, at least Satsuki-nee and Hinako are happy." The relationship between his mother and father was something Daisuke could never understand. They were truly opposites of one another!

His mother was vibrant, full of life and laughter, a prankster at heart, and was full of love. His dad mostly kept to himself, barely showed any affection, and barely spoke using words. To sum it up, the man was a block of ice! Now Daisuke's relationship with his kaa-san was firm and strong, something that could not be broken.

But the same could not be said for his father as the two never really saw eye to eye. Heck, they barely had anything in common, though his mother would say otherwise, besides their love of tomatoes. When he was still young, the bond between the two was okay, but as he got older, he found it hard to actually form a bond with his father nor was he trying to.

When he was young, Daisuke once threw a tantrum about his father always disappearing for long amounts of time, feeling as if the man was abandoning them, only to have his older brother sit down and have a talk with him. Both Uchiha boys sat on the roof of their house, gazing at the stars.

 _'You're still too young to realize now, but one day you'll realize just what length tou-san will go to to protect this family. Even though he may appear distant and silent unlike kaa-san, he does love us, Daisuke.'_ Daisuke could still recall those words his brother Ryu once told him, and just like then, a part of himself couldn't help but think,

 _'Does he really?'_

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Hinako invited her father out to go grocery shopping with her. The two were in the middle of picking vegetables when Sasuke suddenly sneezed. "Papa, are you coming down with a cold? Don't worry, I'll make you some tomato soup later when we get back home," kindly offered Hinako.

Sensing her sincerity, Sasuke reached out and ruffled her head of blonde locks that she inherited from her mother, only to earn a pout from his daughter. "Mou, you gotta stop ruffling my hair! I'm not a little girl anymore!" fussed Hinako, unaware that in Sasuke's eyes she would forever be his little sun princess and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Hn."

"Papa, you gotta learn to start using more words." lightly scolded Hinako as father and daughter continue shopping for groceries.

 **End of** **Ideas for the School Festival**


	11. Domestic

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So this idea has been on my mind for the longest time and you will see more chapters similar to this in the future. This chapter takes place back when the kids were young before Naruko was appointed Hokage. Also, for those of you familiar with the PreCure series, if you ever wondered how a female!Naruto will sound like then look up Cure Rouge!

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Domestic**

Sasuke was in a deep slumber when he felt something small and pudgy climb up on his chest, sensing another smaller presence climbing towards his head. Feeling a small breath brush against his face, something soft hit his nose, and another tugged on his hair. Cracking open his eyelids, the first thing to greet him was a pair of twinkling azure eyes that was just the same shade as his wife's. "Papa~!" happily exclaimed his adorable three-year-old daughter Hinako.

Feeling yet another tug on his hair, Sasuke flickered his eyes to the side and saw Hinako's twin, Satsuki, impassively staring at him. Reaching towards the mini version of his wife, Sasuke gently sat up, placing Hinako on his lap, before reaching towards Satsuki and sat her beside her sister.

"Papa~! Hinako, wearing a large smile on her face, patted his thigh.

"Papa." Satsuki, who Naruko liked to call the female version of himself, did nothing but stare up at him with those same azure eyes as her twin sister. Similar to Sasuke, Satsuki wasn't one who wore her emotions on her sleeves like her mother, sister, and more likely her baby brother. She was less energetic than her twin, Hinako, but conveyed them through her eyes and actions.

Showing the two girls a small soft smile, Sasuke picked them up and headed towards the kitchen. Only for his nose to catch a sweet aroma that had penetrated the air. Entering the kitchen, he saw Naruko wearing her favorite orange apron, short blonde locks swaying in the air as she hummed a familiar song that made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch.

The blonde was in the middle of frosting some kind of cake, consisting of thin green layers, currently being coated in thick chocolate buttercream frosting. "Kokonotsu, kokon to saikyō-" sang the mother of four, only to hear a voice cite in the background, finishing the last of the lyrics.

"Ku-chan!" energetically shouted their youngest, Daisuki, sitting in his high-chair at the table along with his older brother, Daisuke.

"Dōdō sorotta bijū no nakama. Choi muzu da kedo ii namae! Minna rippa-na namae da ne. Minna suteki-na namae da ne~!" sang Naruko and to Sasuke's annoyance, it was that stupid jinchūriki song that she had made up out of the blue. In the beginning, Sasuke admitted he thought it was cute until all his children, added with Naruko's god-children and even the rest of the children in the village, kept singing it constantly.

It was literally voted the number one children song across the Element Nations and its popularity had ceased to die down. "Hitotsu, hiddoi kuma da yo,-"

"Gaara-oji!" joined Hinako, happily clapping her hands. This earned nothing but a smile from Naruko, who continued singing and frosting the cake. The sight of the famous Hero of Konohagakure, Sealmaster, and Second Goddess of Shinobi acting so domesticated, smiling without a care in the world, surrounded by her children, and singing songs.

One would have a hard time believing that this small perky blonde had helped save the world from the hands of Madara and Kaguya. The same woman who was literally the reincarnation of a powerful goddess, holding one of the strongest jinchūriki inside of her. The same unruly tomboy blonde who when her words did not do the trick of making a person see the errors of their way, she used her fist instead.

The woman who beat the crap out of Sasuke and followed through with her words of bringing him back home. Naruko was known for being loud and obnoxious but Sasuke still couldn't help but fall in love with her. Not only did he fall in love with her but he married and even started a family with her. Ah, he could just picture the deceased Uchiha Clan rolling in their graves.

"Yattsu, yabai yo rappu no, Kirābī Kokonotsu, Konoha no,-"

"Uzumaki Naruko!" finished all their children, including the silent Satsuki and Ryutsuki, causing Naruko to break into a squeal.

"Ah, I love all my precious kits~!" Seeing Naruko grin with happiness coursing throughout her body, Sasuke knew this was a hidden part of Naruko's dreams that she had always wanted to come true. Everyone knew Naruko's main dream was to be Hokage, but barely a few, beside Iruka and Hinata, were aware that Naruko always yearned for a family.

Even though Naruko had Iruka who served as both an older sister-figure and mother-figure for the blonde, Naruko wanted a family of her own as well. One with her own blood coursing through their veins, a happy cliche family that she was unfortunately derived from.

"Happy to see you're up from your nap, teme~!" Naruko stepped forth and gave him a peck on the lips before kissing both Satsuki and Hinako on the cheek.

"Mama, want kissy too!" demanded their spoiled youngest son, Daisuke, pouting his lips out at his mother, blue eyes frowning as Naruko couldn't help but laugh when she saw this.

"You know when he pouts like that he looks so much like you," Naruko said to Sasuke. Walking back inside the kitchen, Naruko delivered the cake in the dining area and placed it on the table right in front of their oldest.

"So what's the special occasion?" Sasuke asked, following behind Naruko, only to earn himself a glare.

"Sasuke, did you forget already? It's for Ryu-chan earning outstanding remarks from his sensei at the academy." Reaching into the pocket of her apron, Naruko pulled out a folded piece of paper and after unfolding it, held it in front of Sasuke's face.

Reading the letter before him, Sasuke saw his oldest son had got nothing but good grades from all his subjects at the academy. Removing his eyes off the paper, they pointed to his son with a silent stare; blue orbs returned his look with an impassive stare of his on.

"Good job." The corner of Sasuke's lips lifted upwards, coming off more as smirk than a proud grin.

"What do you expect? I take after kaa-chan more," smirked his smart-mouthed oldest son, the happy proud feeling from before vanishing as Naruko ran over and showered Ryutsuki in hugs and kisses.

"Of course you did; not only is your kaa-chan beautiful and strong but also super smart!"

"Huh, that's not how I remembered it back in the academy."

Naruko shot Sasuke a glare and said, "Shut up, teme, and read your stupid newspaper." Sitting and holding both girls, Sasuke took a seat at the table just as Naruko began cutting the cake. Twisting her blonde little head, beaming a pure smile up at him, Hinako said to him,

"Papa, happy you home!" She then leaned up and kissed his cheek, joined by her twin Satsuki. "Happy you home too." Pale cheeks blushed brightly as she shyly turned away her head. Sasuke was briefly caught off guard by their heart enduring actions, shooting a small smile at his two girls and said,

"Papa is happy to be home as well."

 **End of Domestic!**

* * *

When I first heard the jinchuuriki song, I always had the idea of Naruto/Naruko singing this song to their children. Also, have anyone heard the song Say So-Doja Cat? If so, I'm obsessed with it and every time I hear it, I imagine Naruko strutting down a runway or red carpet and dancing to the beat of it~! Lol! I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	12. Daughters

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** You'll be seeing chapters centering around SasuNaru children, Sasuke and Naruko reconciling after the war, their wedding, even other characters and their families (KakaIru), and so on. So if you guys got any request, please send them in~!

 **Pairings:** Naruko x Sasuke, Fem!Iruka x Kakashi, Sakura x Lee, Hinata x Kiba, and the rest are canon.

 **Beta:** Ana-DaughterofHades

* * *

 **Daughters**

A little girl in a cute yellow sundress sat on the hospital bed. Lounging in her arms was a cute bright red-furred fox, his nine-tails tucked underneath him. The child's vibrant blonde hair was styled into pigtails, and she perked up when she heard the door open and entering the room was a woman of average height and attractive features. Her long pink hair was fashioned into a high ponytail, and she sent the little girl who she saw as a niece a secretive smile. "Hinako-chan, looks like you have a surprise visitor coming to pick you up today!"

The young Uchiha found her aunt's words confusing, seeing how for the past week it was kaa-chan who always picked her up from her appointments. Stepping away from the door, a small figure entered the room. Standing in the room was a little girl, between the ages of five and six. Her appearance bore some similarities to the blonde sitting on the bed, such as the pigtails and those big azure eyes.

Except this girl's hair was a silky raven color, unlike her twin on the bed who possessed their mother's sun-kissed tan complexion. She had flawless pale skin, round chubby cheeks showing no sign of the whisker birthmarks both her younger brother and twin inherited from their mother, and wore a navy blue kimono style dress.

"Sa-chan!" Hinako was happy to see her twin but the smile on her little face grew brighter once she saw a taller figure step into the room and stood behind her twin sister. "Papa!" Her little frame eagerly climbed down the bed, waking the fox in her arms as she ran towards her father. Seeing her happily running his way, Sasuke reached down and picked her up. Once in her father's arms, Hinako rubbed her cheek against his, causing the silent man to blush but nevertheless was happy to see his daughter.

In the background, Sakura squealed at the precious adorable sight. "So adorable!" Ah, the renowned doctor so badly wanted to take a picture of this very moment, but it was too bad she left her camera at home. After retrieving Hinako's lab report from Sakura, the three left the hospital. Sasuke carried Hinako in one arm, and though he offered, Satsuki was determined to walk on her own. Leaving Sasuke to slow down his footsteps, measuring them with Satsuki who was walking closely next to his feet.

"I see you returned home early. Weren't you scheduled to return sometime next week?" Such a deep baritone voice did not match the cute and cuddly red fox in his daughter's arms, but what was one to expect from the feared Kyuubi no Yoko? Yes, you heard right, the adorable creature which Sasuke's daughter was holding so treasuredly to her chest, and if one didn't look closely would have mistaken it for a stuffed toy, was, in fact, the nine-tailed beast. Well, sorta, seeing how only Kurama's consciousness was sealed in this body. A feat only his wife could achieve and get away with as Sasuke could still remember the glaring eyes Kurama sent the blonde once he got a look at his new body.

"I wrapped things up earlier than anticipated." Nodding his head towards this answer, Kurama climbed on top of Hinako and settled down to take a nap.

"Papa, Hinako was a good girl during her appointment today!" Hinako enthusiastically said to him; her little arms were wrapped around her father's neck.

"Hmm, is that so..." Sasuke may have appeared uninterested, but he was actually quite happy to hear how Hinako's condition with her heart was improving. Never again did he want to experience the pain and anxiety a parent feels upon seeing their own child writhing in pain, those innocent eyes pooled with tears, pleading for their parents to save them.

Only to feel useless as the only thing you can do is rush them to the hospital and let the doctors and nurses handle things from there. The torturous hours spent waiting for results, praying and hoping for your child to be well. The ex-avenger was so used to his wife being the stronger one of the two when it came to their emotions, but for the first time in his life, Sasuke saw his proud and strong wife break down and cry, the fear of losing her baby girl too much to bear. Luckily Konohagakura had one of the best doctors in the world and Sakura was able to find a way to stabilize and improve Hinako's condition.

"Uh-huh, Sakura-obachan said that soon I'll be able to attend the academy kindergarten class just like Sa-chan!" The little girl was eager to attend school just like her twin born ten seconds before her. Traveling in the direction that would take them home, Sasuke stopped by a newly opened bakery, aware of how both girls loved sweets, especially Satsuki.

Stepping into the dessert shop, Sasuke cringed at all the pink inside the place, but seeing Satsuki's eyes light up with joy upon seeing the variety of desserts the shop had to offer, made it all bearable. Upon reaching the counter, Hinako had already told the lady what she wanted, which was caramel pudding, but Satsuki had not made up her mind yet.

Intense blue orbs narrowed, deeply analyzing all the desserts that were inside the display case. Seeing this caused the corner of Sasuke's lips to lift up, finding the scene adorable. Satsuki was a serious girl, diligent in everything she did, such as trying to help Naruko out with chores, lending her assistance when it came time for Hinako to take her medicine, keeping watchful eyes on her younger brother. Sasuke saw the makings of a strong and independent girl, but this left him a little worried as well, not wanting Satsuki to grow up too fast.

The time was currently peaceful, no war was taking place, all the Element Nations were united in an alliance, and there were minimal bloodshed and fighting. Such times as these were rare and Sasuke wanted his daughter to enjoy her time as a child because such a time of peace wouldn't last forever. He wanted her to enjoy her youth while she still had the chance and not try to grow up so fast.

So that was why he found this type of antics from Satsuki adorable, relieved to see there was a little girl inside of her, and Sasuke wanted to treasure her before the time came when he'd have to send her off into the world. Finally, having made up her mind, Satsuki settled on a slice of strawberry shortcake. Once both packages were handed to him, the three made their way home. The round structured mansion with a dojo in the back soon appeared in sight once they entered the forest.

This house was a present given to Naruko by the village; everyone had pitched in to help build it as the blonde finally had a home to raise the family she always desired. Kicking off their shoes, putting on their indoor slippers, Sasuke noticed it was only them at home. Walking towards the kitchen, he saw an orange sticky note attached to the refrigerator and read it.

 _'Out shopping with Ruka-nee should be home soon~!'_

 _'Naruko must've brought along Daisuke with her and Ryuu is probably somewhere out in the village.'_ Placing their desserts on the table, Sasuke sat Hinako in a chair while Satsuki climbed into her own. Waking up from his nap, Kurama climbed down the blonde's head and sat in her lap. Sasuke was wondering what type of food to feed the girls, something quick that he could put in the microwave.

Seeing as after his first attempt of trying to surprise Naruko with dinner during their honeymoon period, the proud and stoic Uchiha almost started a fire. Sensing his heart was in the right and how he was trying to do a nice gesture for her, Naruko wasn't that upset but she did ban him from cooking again in her kitchen.

Sasuke was brought out of his musing when Hinako's soft sweet voice spoke up and said, "Papa, can we eat our dessert!" she pleaded, pointing those big-azure at him.

"What would your kaa-san do upon learning you had dessert before lunch?" Sasuke was not going to allow himself to be sucked in; Naruko would have his head if he allowed the girls to spoil their appetite. Shooting his eyes towards his kit mate, Kurama knew where this was going, when both girls used their trump card, the famous puppy-dog eyes. Telling himself the Uchiha never stood a chance against mighty powers of the puppy-dog eyes; even him, the great Kyuubi, has fallen submissive to its attack.

After eating their dessert, the two girls wanted to join their father for a nap, laying on either side of his head. The Uchiha quirked a smile at his two princesses, recalling the words Naruko once said to him. "You know you spoil them, right? No wonder they're such daddy's girls." She teased him and honestly Sasuke didn't mind, because it was true.

Now he loved all his kids, even though his sons were troublesome little devils, who got a kick out of seeing him suffer. He loved them all, but his girls were different. Beautiful little girls with the brightest of souls, selfless little angels who were always spoiling him with affection in their individual way, something which they, without doubt, inherited from their mother. Beaming those large azure eyes at him each time they welcomed him home.

Running up to him as they said those special words: _'Welcome home, papa!'_ It really warmed the stoic man's heart. They were so precious and innocent, completely oblivious of his wrongdoings.

Of how he was not the perfect man they imagined him to be. Of how he was unworthy of those admirable eyes, completely oblivious of the sins he committed in the past during his quest for revenge. Sasuke didn't want to break that fantasy image they held of him because just like their mother they deserved nothing but the best and he'd try to be that person. Even after hearing from Naruko of how he has changed and become a better person.

It wasn't enough for Sasuke as having kids truly changed a person. Especially daughters, as they tend to bring out a father's more protective side and Sasuke could be quite a protective man when it came to his little girls. Vowing until the day they learned to stand on their own and protect themselves, such a duty fell upon his shoulders and Sasuke would go to great lengths to protect his family.

 **End of** **Daughters** **!**


End file.
